Old Cape Cod
by Mellyjane40
Summary: Sam and Josh enjoy a romantic break in Cape Code.


Old Cape Code.

It's a small bar with time worn _wood_-_panelled_ walls, beat-up floors and lopsided tables in a small quaint village off the tourist trail in Cape Cod. Tonight as the barmaid polishes a beer glass; her gaze is drawn to two men seated in a shadowy corner of the bar. For the last four nights they've arrived with friendly smiles and a few words before they retreat into their own world. All that she's seen are two heads close together and hear shared laughter. At midnight they've left with a cheery wave and a smile - but not tonight. Now it's way past midnight and they're on the floor, swaying together in harmony with classic songs from the old time jukebox.

For Josh it's the final night of a perfect long weekend (well actually his honeymoon) with Sam. It's getting late and he should untangle himself from the warm body entwined around him like an octopus. But, there's nothing like a song from one of the old crooners to entice him into one more shuffle. As Josh catches the gaze of the woman who introduced herself as Julie and he judges to be in her late thirties with lively blue eyes and tumbling blond hair around her shoulders. He rewards her with a lopsided grin and mouthed "_sorry_" and "_just one more song?_" as pulls Sam a little more upright so his head can rest on the crook of Josh's shoulder.

Julie nods back, what does one more dance matter? She's overheard that this is their last night last night in Cape Cod. It would be a pity to bring it to an end. It's a clear balmy nights where the moon is full and casts its benevolent glow over the seashore; a night made for romance. There's another round of the bar to be finished to pick the empty glasses, bottles and bowls with remains of lobster stew. As Julie passed the two lovers she sees the raven-haired man stumble and there's an "easy there! How many beers did you have?" from the one with the dimpled smile. A muffled "dunno" as he buried his head in the auburn haired man brown checked shirt.

Josh isn't in a hurry to leave the friendly atmosphere of the bar. For four blissful days they've navigated long winding roads. Sam, ever the geek, informed him that Cape Cod was formed by glacial deposits 20,000 years ago; as he navigated from a neatly folded map. They've discovered quaint little villages with white-steepled churches, sea captains homes and in restaurants tasted thick and creamy, New England clam chowder. Last night he and Sam mingled with a gathering at Rock Harbour and witnessed a spontaneous applause at the last glorious glimpse of the sun's hues slip into the bay.

12.45 and as Julie emerged from the kitchen she tried not to stifle a yawn. Late hours are part of the job, but sometimes they seem to catch up with her. She gives a sigh of relief that the music has stopped. The one in the navy blue cable knit sweater beige chinos was swaying slightly and humming the tune that had been playing. Julie noticed a fond smile that his lover him whilst but firmly but carefully held him by the right arm as Sam lurched sideways. "How you doing?" "M'happy" Sam mumbles. Julie smiles as Josh laughs and helps Sam to sit heavily in a chair. "I guess we'll get a cab back to the hotel!"

Josh turns to the barmaid remembering her friendly smile gave her a warm smile.

"Do you have a number of the nearest firm," He asks whilst reaching for the wallet in his jacket.

This is Julie's opportunity and she stepped forward, god, this man had a lovely smile. "Yes, who shall I say?" l . She knew whom they where but she wasn't going to let on. Senator Josh Lyman and his partner emanate Washington Counsellor Sam Seaborn. To die-hard republican's they're a symbol of every thing that's wrong with 21'st century America. The majority of Democrats see them as the new alternative power couple that are about to challenge the incumbent Republican president.

Josh meets her friendly look and his handshake is that of a politician warm and firm.

"I'm Josh Lyman and this is Sam Seaborn," Josh offers and notices how her eyes notice the gleam from his wedding band.

"You're married!" Julie exclaims and both men beam back her.

"Well in some states yes! This is our honeymoon! You're Julie, Right? We've….Sam!"

For someone unsteady on his feet, Sam has made a quick exit down the old rickety steps and out into the darkness. There's was a soft "Ow!" then the sound of retching. Josh meets her anxious gaze. "I'm sorry he's…we're…! Hang on!" Josh instructs Julie as he goes to find his partner.

"This is my punishment for throwing up when Sam took me sailing on Thursday!" Josh says with a grin as a moment later with his arm around his partner's waist they enter the bar.

Sam slumps back down in a chair and gave his partner an endearing smile. "Shleep?" The blue eyes are cloudy with too much beer and there's a soft thud as the raven hair peppered with grey head hits the wooden table.

Josh gives a sigh with a realisation that they're not going any where tonight. This wasn't what he had planned for their final night of their honeymoon; pouring his Sam into a taxi. He's getting too old to haul his lover upstairs to their hotel room. He' was hoping for final walk along the seashore and to enjoy the breeze of the salty sea air. Josh is not the not the outdoorsy type and Sam has teased him this week for suddenly discovering "nature." But, once they crossed the bridge to Cape Cod, the air is different, cleaner, clearer.

Instead Josh has to settle for lifting his partners head so that if can rest on pillow offered to him by Julia. The gesture coupled with a warm blanket wrapped around Sam's shoulders elicits a few drunken mumbles then gentle snoring.

"You, know, Mr Seaborn will probably sleep through the night," Julia says as she places a blanket around Sam's shoulders.

"I know!" Josh replies as he runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I guess you're stuck with us tonight!"

Julia thinks she's never seen a cuter couple and with a mutter of strong black coffee and an grateful smile from Josh she hurries back to the bar.

The bar with its old world charm has been their source of refuge before they head back to DC and live their life under a microscope again. The town where they are staying is a place to celebrate their lifestyle and are judged for it but from overheard whispered conversations she's judged that they've enjoyed a short period of privacy. He's inclined to agree with the words of the song that he and Sam have gone and fallen in love with Old Cape Cod.

The End.


End file.
